


I can do this

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: They can do it [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Foster Care, Jack Needs a Hug, Modern Era, Rape, Sexual Assault, Underage Rape/Non-con, crutchie needs a hug, snyder is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: before we can do this.12 year old Jack and 9 year old Crutchie start living with Snyder.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly
Series: They can do it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703710
Comments: 48
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**TW: sexual assault**

“Jack, Charlie, this is your new Foster dad. William Snyder. Be the good boys you are okay?” They nodded. 

“Upfront.” He said to Jack. Jack listened and got in the front seat. “Now listen to me and listen to be good. I expect nothing but respect from you two. You will address me as sir. Understand.” 

Great. One of those. Spot warned them about guys like that.

“Yes sir.” They both said.

“What happened to your leg boy?” He asked Crutchie.

“I was born with it, sir.” 

“I see. And what about you, Kelly.” He said, grabbing and observing the boy's face. “What about me, sir?”

“What's your story?”

“Don’t have one yet, sir.”

“I see. Seems I got stuck with two sucky kids.” 

“Sucky? You don’t even know us yet.” Jack said. 

“What was that?” 

“Sir.” He corrected himself. They sat in pure silence the rest of the ride. Then they got to the apartment. It smelt. This was no place for children to be staying. 

“You, crip, go unpack.”

“He’s got a name. It’s not crip. It’s Charlie.”

“I don’t care Kelly.” He said pulling Jack closer. “Handsome boy you are huh?”

_What? Pretty sure you’re not supposed to say it THAT way..._

“Uh… thanks...” He said. 

“Go with your brother Kelly.” He said, Jack never listened to anyone faster in his life. After a while they heard the man. 

“SHOWER.” 

“You first bud.” Jack said. Crutchie nodded. Jack went to his new foster dad. “Are we gonna have dinner sir?”

“I’m ordering pizza once you’re both done.” “What are you watching sir?” Jack asked. “A movie Kelly.”

“What kinda movie?”

“A grown up movie.” 

“Can I watch?”

_Yeah, maybe he just had a bad first impression… maybe he’s not too bad. Bet this’ll be fun!_

“Fine.” He said, Jack sat on the floor and watched.

_I mean, we get pizza and I get to watch a grown up movie! Maybe it was just a rocky start._

Cructhie got out. 

“Your turn.” He said, Jack went to his room and got his pajamas, towel and washcloth. 

He then got into the shower. He was in there for a few minutes then heard the door open. Then he shower curtain was pulled. Jack was completely exposed to Snyder. 

He was terrified. This wasn’t normal. You don’t do that to someone. He didn’t seem worried about it either.

“W-What are you doing Mr.Snyder s-sir?” The man just looked at Jack who was now covering himself with his washcloth. Then the man grabbed the boy. Jack tensed up. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening but he knew he didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it. The man got very handsy and Jack just stood there, frozen in fear.

_He didn’t do this to Crutchie… I don’t want him to ever do this to Crutchie._

“What a handsome boy you are.” He said, this time Jack got so much more uncomfortable. The man ran his hand down Jack’s cheek. 

_Dad did that to mom… it means he loves her. But Snyder doesn’t love us? Why’s he doing this?_

“Finish up Kelly. I’ll see you later.”

_What’s he gonna do later?_

“Y-Yes sir…” He said. The man left the room. Jack curled up and cried for a few minutes then forced himself to finish up. Jack didn’t say anything. He felt weird saying anything. He ate pizza like nothing had happened.

“Go to bed.” The man demanded. They weren't kidding when they said he disciplines

“Kelly.” he said. Jack tensed up.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Go to bed.” He said. Jack nodded.

  
  


The boys woke up the next morning, playing with each other. 

“BOYS.” The man shouted. They ran out.

“I made a list of things you should do. None of them were done.”

“Sorry sir. We didn’t know. We’ll get to it now-” 

_Smack._

It sent Jack right to the floor. Crutchie gasped. Jack looked terrified. 

“It should have been done Kelly. Get up.” He said. Jack nodded. They got right to work. Jack, being the oldest had the most work. 

“You okay?” Crutchie asked.

“Mhm. Just startled me, that's why I fell.” He said. Crutchie nodded. They did there work. Snyder said they aren’t eating because the ask required wasn’t done. They sat in their room together talking about how much they hated it here already. Thats when Jack also told Crutchie about the shower incident. They talked for hours until bed. The boys woke up and went to do whatever Snyder left for them. Nothing. They waited. Snyder came out.

“What the fuck?”

“Sorry sir. We thought you were awake… Just waiting for-”

“You want to be a smart ass Kelly? Think you can just wake up before me like that? Trying to look like an angel.”

“What? N-No sir. I-I-”

Snyder punched him. Right in the cheek, then a kick. It lasted for a while. Then he told them to do their work. Jack was trembling. 

“Jack?” Crutchie asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re bruising up…”

“I am fine.” He said.

The next day the boys woke up looking for the list. Snyder had it high. Way too high for the kids to read. He knew that too. It seemed to be a thing. Find away to get the boys in trouble. Jack climbed onto the counter and grabbed the list. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He heard. He had chills. The man threw him down. 

“Take off your goddamn shirt Kelly.” He said. Jack listened. The man took off his belt. 

“N-No please…”

“You don’t stand on MY furniture. Who the fuck do you think you are.”

  
“I just-” The belt came down. Jack screamed.

“You do all the work. Your brother is busy.” He said to Crutchie as he dragged Jack down the hallway into his bedroom. 

He was thinking about doing other things but it was too soon. He wanted to instal fear in Jack first. That way he knew the boy wouldn’t say anything. He beat Jack until he heard crying. Then he grabbed his hair.

“Will you ever do that again?”

“No sir.” He said. 

“Kelly, I really don’t like having to do this to you. But they told me you tend to get into trouble. I have to teach you about EVERYTHING you do wrong the hard way so it straightens you out. I’m sure you don’t understand yet, but I promise I would never do this to a pretty young man like you willingly. You understand?” He began his manipulation on Jack, who fell for it. He just didn’t like the part when Snyder called him a pretty young man. He didn’t want to be pretty.

“Yes sir. And I’m sorry… for everything. For the fights, for my recent behavior… there's just a lot happening at once and… I dunno how to deal with it.” He said, sounding a lot more mature than he wanted to.

“Of course Kelly, you’re young, almost a teenager. Things will change soon.”

“What kind of things?” He had no idea yet, Jack still had all of his innocence. 

“You’ll learn that in school. Come here Jack, give me a hug and say you’re sorry.”

_Well that part sounds normal… Whenever me and Race would be in trouble we’d say sorry and get a hug… I don’t like Snyder though…_

  
  


He still did it.

“Good boy. I’m going to clean your back now okay?”

“Mhm.” He said. Cleaning hurt just as much. But it was over faster.

“You boys like sports?”

“Mhm.”

“Which baseball team?”

“Mets.”

“We’ll watch a Met game later. Sound okay?”

“Mhm.” He said.

“Shower and put on pajamas. Stay comfortable.”

“Yes sir.” He said. He made sure to lock the bathroom door this time. He changed into new pajamas and dried his hair. 

“Kelly. The game is starting.” he said. Jack went to the living room. Snyder made him sit close, by the third inning he was on Snyders lap. 

“Whos your favorite Kelly?”

“Noah. He’s got a good arm…”

“And you?” He asked Crutchie.

“deGrom.”

“You like pitchers huh.”

“Jack was a pitcher.”

“Were you now?”

“Mhm.”

“Were you good?”

“Better at drawing… and even that's not great.”

“Yeah it is!” Crutchie said.

“Kelly, get me a drink.”

“Okay” He shrugged and listened. The man sat Jack on his lap again, his hands landed on places that reminded Jack of the shower, causing him to squirm a bit, but Snyder seemed to enjoy that. 

“Relax Kelly, watch the game.” He said, now touching Jack’s hair.

“Just like the pitchers huh?”

“My hair is not that long…” 

“Not yet. You can grow it out though.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

_Because you want me to._

“I dunno…”

“I think you should Kelly… it would look nice. You’d look like deGrom.”

“Maybe…” He said

“Good. we’ll try it for school to start.”

“Okay but if I look like a girl I’m cutting it.” 

“Deal, Kelly.” He said, but with a grin that said he was not serious. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way, so being a kid, he asked. 

“Do you want a girl Mr.Snyder?”

“No. I girl couldn’t handle what you did today.”

“Girls are strong Mr.Snyder.”

“Not as strong as you’re going to be when I’m done with you.” He said. 

“Please no more…”

“Once school starts it will be better.”

_Two more weeks._

“How do you do in school Kelly?”

“Behavior or grades…”

“Both.”

“I did good… my grades were good… I was good.. Just a few fights.”

“Now Jack, some kids have no fights.”

“I-I know… and I know this isn’t an excuse but… they were really bad days… and I didn’t like the way they were picking on Crutchie…”

“I’ve been told. Go to bed now, both of you.” He said. They nodded and drifted off.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jack had somewhat gotten used to how they lived. Snyder knocked him around a bit. But it was all to teach him… right? It got easier once school started. He liked school. He was in seventh grade while Race was in sixth, and next year Crutchie would be there too. He loved seeing Race and some of their friends every day. Race knew everything going on at home with Jack, he hated that Jack wouldn’t do anything and told him Spot would be mad but he didn’t care. After a few weeks he had his first test. He studied and came home with a big smile and an 88. 

“Mr.Snyder! Sir I did really good!” He smiled. He thought maybe the man would be proud. His old foster parents would be. Jack’s smile quickly left his face.

“A what Kelly?” He said, towering over Jack. 

“Eighty eight…”

“And you’re proud of that?” He asked. Jack stayed quiet. “Listen to me Kelly, I don’t want under a ninety five from you ever again.”

“Yes sir.”

“We’re going to make sure you do.” He said getting Jack on the floor as he began to beat him. Jack regretted saying things got easier after that. Snyder was going hard. Jack cried.

“Stop crying you fucking idiot. Will you do better next time?” The man scholed.

“Y-Yes sir…” He sniffled. 

“Oh I’ll make sure of it. Study. NOW.” He said. Jack sat at the table. He got lashed with the man's belt if he got one wrong. Jack was scared. He was scared of working, scared of getting anything wrong, scared of Snyder. The next day at school Jack ignored his excruciating pain and forced himself to get through the day. He was silent in every class, terrified of getting an answer wrong. Terrified that if he got one wrong Snyder would hurt him. Terrified that if he got one wrong and began to freak out it would expose Snyder and Crutchie could possibly be hurt. He was terrified that if Snyder’s secret got out he and Crutchie would be split up. 

Just stay quiet.

He did tell the boys. He and Race’s classes had gym together so he showed Race his back in the locker room.

“Holy hell Jack… y-you can’t stay there.”

“I-I have to Race. It’s not always that bad.” He said. Race hugged him. Jack hugged back wishing they weren’t in school so he could just sob. They took the city bus together and Jack made it to his apartment. He did his homework before Snyder got home with Crutchie. He made it look like he was still working.

“How was school Kelly?” He asked.

“Good…”

“Did your teacher say anything about the test?”

“She said the highest grade someone got was an one hundred.”

“So it was possible? You’re just a dumbass.”

“Yes sir…” He frowned. 

“I’m very disappointed Kelly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. Learned a little lesson yesterday didn’t you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Will it happen again?”

“I’ll try my hardest.”

“Fine for now.” He said. Jack frowned. 

“Aw Kelly, don’t look so sad.” He pulled the boy close in for a hug, hands lower than they should have been. 

“Jack, very soon I will be able to show you that I do care about you. Very soon.” He stroked Jack’s hair. 

“Can I get a haircut sir?

“Why? I think your hair is nice Kelly.”

“Too long…” He lied, he liked his mop of hair, he just didn’t like how it felt when Snyder touched it.

“You know what Kelly, next test, if you get a ninety fve or higher, I let you cut your hair.”

“But… that's not fair Mr.Snyder.” 

“Life isn’t fair.”

“What if kids start making fun of me!?”

“You take it like a man.” He said. Jack frowned.

He survived school, the teachers had noticed a sift in Jack. He was always the first kid with his hand up, and it hadn't been up in three weeks.

“Jack honey,” The english teacher called. He just wanted t go to lunch and see Race, not deal with this.

“Everything okay sweetheart?”

“Mhm.” He said. 

“Jack, look, I’m going to be honest. We’ve been talking about you.”

“Yeah I’m quite the conversation starter…” He tried to hide his fear behind a laugh. “If this is about my parents or my fights I-”

“No honey, not about that at all. Of course, if you want to talk about it that's fine. If not, that's also fine.” She said. 

“I-I don’t.”

“Okay Jack.”

“Can I go… I’m hungry and I’m dying to see Rac- Tony.”

“In a little bit Jack. Just talk to me for a minute. Has anything happened?”

“No?” He tried to sound confused. He didn’t want anyone but his friends to know what was going on. 

“You just got very quiet one day… we’re all worried. You don’t talk in any classes any more. Is someone picking on you?”

“No.”

“Everything okay at home? How’s your foster dad?”

“He’s great.” Jack lied.

“Okay… good to hear that. Don’t be afraid to raise your hand Jack.

“I just don’t want to…”

“Do you promise me that's all?”

“Yes ma’am.” he said, feeling tears starting. He wanted out. He felt trapped in this room. He felt trapped at home. He just wanted Race. 

“You can go Jack.” She said. He practically darted out going right to Race. 

“Where were you?”

“Mrs. Russo wouldn’t let me go.”

“Why?”

“Wanted to know why I’ve been so quiet.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Nope.” 

“You should.”

“Nope.”

“Jack come on…”

“Race… He cares about us… just shows it differently”

“Jack, no he doesn’t. You’re losing weight, you’re shutting down and you don’t realize, you’re getting hurt… He doesn’t care about you-” He started. Bad choice of words. He knew there were some bad days where Jack genuinely felt like no one cared, obviously he wouldn’t like hearing that. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Jack,”

“No, fuck you.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that! Jack… people care about you. I care about you, Spot cares, Crutchie of course, Albert does, little Mush cares, Rome-” 

“Whatever. It’s fine.”

“Jack I’m really sorry…”

“It’s fine.” He said, taking a bite of food.

“Jack… please get out of that house. My foster mom will take you! She-”

“No. Racer you don’t get it. This is my last chance to be with Crutchie. They know I’ve fought for him. That's why we’re with Snyder. So I can be disciplined better… if we leave… that's it. And I don’t want that.”

“Jacko, he’s not disciplining you… he’s-”

“I know. I’m in a sucky situation Race… I… I just can’t get out.”

“Have you told Spot anything?”

“Nope.”

“You should… he was in a sucky home once Jack.”

“I know.”

“Talk to him.”

“Maybe.” He said. Lunch ended. Jack got through his other classes, still too afraid to raise his hand. He and Race took the bus.

“Think he’ll let you have friends over?”

“No. But I am allowed out to see you guys. I asked.”

“Okay good… see ya Jacko.”

“See ya Racer.” He said and made his way inside. He didn’t like the fact that it was a weekend. Snyder got to be with the boys more. Jack was knocked around a bit and not given dinner. Once he made it to sleep he felt better. Crutchie right next to him, all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jackie's test :((( 
> 
> Next chapter is really bad for the poor kid :((


	3. Chapter 3

**TW: Rape**

Jack woke up the next morning, they overslept. Snyder didn’t say anything. 

“Sleep well boys?” He asked, putting his hands on Jack’s bare shoulders. He thought it was cool to sleep without a shirt on and this was one of those days. Now he was just uncomfortable. He’d be wearing a shirt tonight. 

“Yes sir.” Crutchie said. 

“And you?” He asked Jack.

“Yeah.”

“Kelly.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” He frowned.

“That's my boy.” He stroked Jack’s hair. Crutchie was too young to notice what was happening. Jack was too, but he knew he did not like it. 

“There's a game today, I want to watch with you boys.” He said. Jack sighed. He once again was forced onto Snyders lap. Snyder who kept touching him. Snyder who was scaring Jack. Snyder who was making Jack want to cry, and he knew that. FInally the game ended. The man ordered pizza. Jack had two slices and got yelled at for wanting a third. Jack then showered and put on his pajamas. Crutchie went to sleep. Jack started drawing the sky. The man walked in. Jack looked scared. The man picked up the small boy carrying him to the bedroom.

“Take off your clothes.” He said. Jack looked confused and got very bad flashbacks to the shower on the first might. 

_ Not again… I didn’t like what he did in the shower... _

He just stood there, frozen. 

“Kelly, I said-” Jack took off his shirt. Anything to avoid another beating. Snyder hurt. “Hurry up and get your pants off.” The man said. Jack listened. “And the underwear.”

“But-”

_ Slap _ . 

“Off.” He said. Jack listened. Then the man did the same.

_ What the hell is happening?  _

“Get on that bed Kelly.”

Jack just looked confused. He felt like he was going to sob. He was scared. Why was he here?

“Why do you have to be so fucking difficult? Get on that bed and lay on your stomach right now.” He said. 

_ What’s he putting on? It looks like a balloon... and why’s it going… there? _

“Kelly!” the man shouted. Jack got on the bed. 

“What’s going on?” He finally gained the courage to speak. 

“What’s going on is you’re going to listen to me.” He said getting on top of Jack. “Separate your legs.” He said. Jack listened, confused. Then he felt weird. He started crying because it hurt and he was so scared and confused. It took him a minute to realize what was happening. That's when he started begging the man to stop. 

“You’re hurting me Mr.Snyder… please stop. I don’t like it.” He sobbed. 

“Stop crying. You’re not a baby. You’re twelve start acting like it.”

“You’re hurting me!” He cried. “I don’t like it.” He tried to squirm away.

“I don’t care if it hurts or if you like it or not.” He said. Jack choked on a sob. 

“Please stop.” He begged. 

“Shut up.” He said shoving Jack’s face into the pillow. 

Jack was stuck there for what felt like forever. Then it finally ended. Jack didn’t stop crying. 

“You don’t tell anyone about this. Understand?”

“Y-Yes sir…” He sobbed, throwing his clothes on as fast as possible and running to and waking up his brother. 

“Jack what happened? Why are you crying?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his brother. Jack just cried harder. 

“What did he do? You can tell me Jack…”

“I don’t know.” He sobbed. “I-I didn’t like it…” 

_ You’re crying to a nine year old… pathetic. _

“Crutchie…” He sobbed. 

“I’m right here Jackie…”

“Crutchie I want mom and dad…”

“Me too Jackie… really badly.” 

“Crutchie, he made me take off my clothes.” He cried.

“Why?”

“I don’t know… I-I didn’t like it… he-he…” Jack was practically choking. 

“Breathe Jackie… you gotta breathe.” He said, 

“Criutchie then he-he took off his clothes.” He cried. “And-and he… I dunno what happened…” He said. Both boys were the most confused they’ve ever been. They were too young to understand what had just happened. Jack cried himself to sleep. He woke up to Crutchie patting his back.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm…”

“Jack… what did he do?”

“I-I don’t know… I really don’t… I-I just… H-He was…. I-I…”

“It’s okay Jackie, breathe.” Crutchie kissed his forehead. 

“I-I was naked … a-and then he was naked… and then… I-I don’t know Crutchie….”

“What happened?”

“H-he… Crutch, I don’t know…” He said. Crutchie hugged him.

“It’s okay, Jack. Promise you’re gonna talk to Race or Spotty?”

“Spotty.” He nodded. The door opened. Jack looked terrified, he was shaking. Crutchie held him. 

“What's wrong with him?” Snyder asked. He was evil. He knew what was wrong.

“I dunno… he’s not… I dunno he woke up like this.”

“Is he not talking?”

“Not really… Jackie can you-” Jack was just shaking. 

“Mr.Snyder… is he okay?” Crutchie asked, scared.

“He’ll be fine. Jack, relax.” He said and left. Jack hugged his knees tight until he finally calmed down. 

Crutchie allowed his big brother to hold him for as long as he wanted. They finally went for breakfast. Jack didn’t say much. 

“Kelly, come here.” Snyder said. Jack listened and followed the man who shut the door behind him.

“Did you tell him?”

“No.” He said softly.

“No?”

“I couldn’t… I-I… I can’t… I dn’t want to think about it…”

“Don’t think that was a one time thing.” He said. The boys heart shattered. 

“Do you know what that was Kelly?” He asked. Jack shook his head. “Really?” A nod. “I’m shocked. It’s what people do when they love each other Jack, it just means I care about you.”

“But… I-I didn’t…”

“You’ll learn to like it.” He said. Jack frowned. Jacks phone buzzed, Snyder had given him one, one freedom Jack had.

“A-Are we allowed out of the house to go be with our friends?”

“Will you tell them what happened?”

_ Yes of course. _

“No, of course not sir.”

“Then yes, take the bus.” He said. He and Crutchie got changed, and got on the bus. Jack was obviously still really shaken up. He knew that would be obvious. Race’s foster mom said they could all come over. 

“Jack, Crutchie hi.” She said and hugged them. Jack flinched. 

“Sorry Jack… everything okay?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I know you’re not… Hon, please talk to someone.”

“Spotty…” He said. 

“Okay bud.” She said. It didn't take long for Spot to get there and Jack to run right into his arms. 

“Hey… hey woah what happened?”

“I-I… I need to talk to you.”

“Okay buddy… Snyder hurting you?”

“Yeah duh but-”

“Call the cops.”

“No. No Spot. No fucking way.”

“Watch your mouth kiddo you’re still a kid.” he ruffled my hair. “Lets go bud, sit outside with me.” He said. Jack nodded. It was just he and Spot. Spot who he trusted with his life. Spot, the one person he considered his older brother. The older brother he always wanted. 

“What’s goin on Kelly.”

“D-Don’t call me Kelly…”

“Alright. Jacko, what happened?”

“Snyder…”

“No shit. What happened?”

“He… I don’t know… the day we got there…. He walked in on me in the… shower-”

“What!?” Spot bounced. “Jack! Were you naked!?”

“Yeah…”

“And?”

“He… he was like… touching me… down there…” He said. Spot looked like he was going to vomit. 

“Holy shit Jack…” He frowned.

“And he kept touching me like that… with my clothes on though. And beating me up… a lot” He shrugged. 

“Jackie that’s not okay…”

“Spot.. let me talk… please…” He said. Spot nodded.

“L-Last night…. I-I… I ain’t even able to tell Crutchie… I-I can’t just talk about it…” He paused. “H-he…” Jack teared up. 

“Hey,” Spot held him. His mind was wandering and he think he figured out what happened. “Jacko… my minds thinking and I really really hope its not what I hink it is.”

“He… I-I was… he was… h-he was…” Jack looked pale.

“Please don’t say n-”

“He was… a-and… Spotty I-I don’t know what happened but… I-I didn’t like it… and it hurt…” He said now sobbing. Spot held him. He squeezed him tight. 

“Jack. I’m so fucking sorry. Holy shit.”

“Y-You didn’t do anything… and its okay… Snyder said... that I’m gonna learn to like it… h-he said it’s just how people show they love each-”

“Get out of that house. Get out of that fucking house Jack. Please Jack-”

“NO! Spot no! Please Please Spotty!” Jack had collapsed to the ground. “Spotty please! I told you because I-I trust you. Please Spot.” He said, he was sobbing hard.

“Jack, Jacko, hey… Jackie calm down, Jack look, you’re a kid. You don’t understand what happened. But-”

“You’re a kid too…”

“But I know what happened. Jack that shit is serious. Please”

“Don’t call anyone.” He sobbed into Spots leg. Jack was literally on his knees begging. Spot frowned, he felt stuck.

“Jack-”

“I can’t lose Crutchie! Spotty I-I can’t. I can’t do it! He’s all I have… I-I…. I lost mama and daddy. Every foster parent I liked gave us back or we were taken away. I-I can’t handle anymore loses Spot. I can’t watch another person die. I can’t sit and be dragged out of another home. I can’t handle being separated from another person. I can’t fucking lose Crutchie.” He sobbed, his voice broke at the last one. Spot knew it was all for Crutchie, hearing it hurt though.

“Jack, look at me.” He said. Jack listened.

“If it ever happens again, you tell me. ANYTHING. I know he beats you but I’m talking about the other stuff. If he ever makes you do stuff in front of him that makes you feel weird, everytime he says something that makes you uncomfortable, touches you weird, anytime he does that stuff. I’m praying to fucking god it doesn’t happen again but if it does, you tell me.”

“Why?”

“Because, I need to know I’ll write it down with the date and what happened. That way, if you ever want to tell cops, if you ever get out of that house, if you ever need it, you know how many times it happened so he can be in jail. Okay?”

“Mhm.” 

“Jackie I love you so much kid…” He said. Jack nodded.

“Has it ever happened to you?” Jack asked.

“No, no and it shouldn’t happen to anyone. I love you…”

“I love you too…”

“Jacko, do you have heath this year?”

“On Tuesdays and Thursdays with Race.”

“With Race?”

“I have gym with him so I have health with him”

“Oh okay. look kiddo… you’re gonna learn about what he did to you…”

“O-Oh…”

“Look, if you need to leave the room because it makes you upset, leave.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“Please don’t make it a big deal Spotty… don’t ask about it all the time… I-I…”

“Okay bud.” He said. Spot cleaned up Jack’s face so it wasn’t obvious he was crying.Then they went back in. Jack managed to have a good day. He and Crutchie took the bus home and evere greeed my Snyder.

“How was it?” He asked. Glaring at Jack.

“Fun sir.” They both said.

“Shower.” He said to Crutchie who listened.

“Did you-”

“No. You don’t have to worry about me telling anyone. No ones ever gonna know.” He said.

“A good boy.” He said touching Jack’s hair.

“Can I please get a haircut.”

“Save up your own money.”

“Deal bye-” He went to leave the appartment. Snyder grabbed his arm. 

“Where the hell-”

“I’m getting a haircut! I don’t like my hair this long!” 

“With what money”

“Don’t worry about it.

“Be back in two hours.” The man said. Jack then thought for a minute. He can’t leave Crutchie alone with Snyder. 

“Nevermind.” Jack frowned.

“Why?”

“Not leaving my brother.”

“So you really are protective of him huh? Why’s that? What if I send him back and say I need just you, he’s a distraction.”

“Don’t.”

“It will keep you in line.”

“I’ll call the police and tell them what you’re doing to me.”

“They won’t believe you.”

“You’re bluffing about Crutchie.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.” Jack said, he looked terrified. The thought of losing his brother made him panic. It was obvious.

“Then maybe I need to teach your brother some lessons”

“No! No please! Sir he’s only nine. He’s good I promise. He behaves. He don’t do nothing wrong.” The man slapped him.

“Fix that sentence dumbass.”

“He doesn’t do anything wrong.”

“Dumbass.” He said. Jack frowned.

“I won’t touch him, he’s a cripple anyway. But listen to me, if he does something wrong, you’re taking the fall.”

“Yes sir.”

“Really?”

“Don’t touch him.”

“Fine Kelly,” He grinned, grabbing Jack’s wrist and dragging him to the room. Jack frowned.

“Crutchie I have to-” He started. Just as he said that Crutchie finished his shower.

“Jacko it’s your turn.”

“Yeah buddy… go to sleep…”

“But-”

“Go to sleep.” 

“Not without a hug.” He giggled. Jack looked at Snyder.

“Go.” He said. Jack got out of there fast. 

“Please don’t let me go back…” Jack sunk into the bed. Crutchie’s smile vanished.

“Jack…”

“He’s t-trying to do w-what he did last night.” He said. Crutchie looked scared. He needed to clear his brother's mind. 

“Want me to tell you a story Jackie?”

“Please.” The older of the two hugged his knees. 

“Once upon a time there was a big strong superhero named Super Dimples.”

“Super Dimples?”

“Just go with it Jacko.” He smiled . 

“Super Dimples was the bravest strongest superhero ever. He beat up all the bad guys and-”

  
  


“Was there a super villian?”

“Mhm… Fostyman” Crutchie said.

“Fostyman?”

“Mhm, like foster dad man. Fostyman” He said. Jack couldn’t help but smile. 

“And one day Super Dimples got into a fight with Fostyman, and of COURSE Super Dimples won! An he saved his sidekick crippy.” He said. Jack smiled and hugged his brother kissing his head. 

“I love you Crutchie.” He said tearing up, not because he was sad, because he was so grateful to have his brother. He didn’t know how he’d survive without his brother. 

“What happened?”

“I just love you…” He said, tears escaping. 

“Love you more Super Dimples.”

“I’m not a superhero Crutchie.” 

“Yeah you are Jack! To me you are.”

“Superheros are brave… they keep people safe, they don’t let anyone be mean to them… I wish I was a superhero.”

“No Jack!” He giggled. “That's not what a superhero is! A superhero is someone people look up to. People idolize them. That’s why you’re a superhero! I look up to you! So does Racer! And Albert and Jojo and Mush and Romeo and- you get the point. You are a superhero!” He smiled. Jack gave a smaller one back. Crutchie let his brother down. Snyder didn’t come get him after that. He just got to be with his brother. That's all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY JACK YOU DON'T DESERVE IT I KNOW
> 
> yeah... its bad but at least there's the boys,,, especially Spot, Race and Crutchie


	4. Chapter 4

The boys woke up for school. Jack put on sweatpants and a blue hoodie Spot gave him. It was huge on him, Spot had given it to him for his twelfth birthday and said it will last him his whole life, and it would. The hoodie would be big on Snyder. He liked it though, it made Jack feel safe, like Spot was always protecting him. He needed to feel that protection. Jack was anxious all day. Teachers notice.

“Jack,” He heard. Mrs.Russo again.

“Yes ma’am?” He asked 

“Sit down Jack.” She said. He listened.

“Everything okay Jack?” She asked. His hand started shaking. He made sure it was covered by his sleeve.

“Yep. I’m great. Why?”

“You've changed Jack. A lot.”

“Ain’t- Isn’t that a part of growing up?”

“Well, yes Jack, but I want to talk to you. I was talking to your teachers from last year, they said you always had a joke to tell. They said you were funny and such a hard worker. Jack, you’re so quiet, and while you know what you're doing you’re not working hard, and you seem very on edge today. Is everything okay?”

“No…”

“What's the matter?”

_Lie, lie, lie._

“Nothing… It’s fine.” 

“Jack, is something going on at home? You only moved in with Snyder recently, correct?”

“Almost four months,,, he’s fine, it's not home.”

“What is it?”

“I-I…”

_Oh, Jackie there IS something that's not a lie._

“It’s okay Jack,” She said. 

“It’s almost been three years s-since… my mom and dad...” His leg was bouncing. 

“Oh… Jack…” She saud. He felt his eyes fill up.

“I miss them so much… I-I…” The tears slipped out. He heard the mans voice.

_“Man up Kelly. You’re not a baby”_

But he couldn’t. He broke. 

“A-And even if I’m in a good home… i-it’s not the same. I-I…” He hugged his knees. “I’m sorry.” he broke. “I don’t want to be a baby…”

“Jack, you’re allowed to be upset.” She said. “Come here.” She said. He looked confused and got up. She let him hug her. He’d missed adult affection that felt right, not creepy. He cried. 

“I’m so sorry Jack. I can’t imagine how you feel.”

“I-I… C-Can I tell you something else?”

“Of course Jack, of course. I’m always here.”

“T-This is my last chance to be with my brother. They saw t-that I got into fights. And...I-I know that was a dumb thing to do… But I still d-did it…” 

“That’s okay Jack, I know.”

“I-I can’t lose my brother. Race- Tony… Tony was basically my brother. And… even though we go to school together…. It's not the same. He’s not with me all time. I-I can not lose Charlie…” 

“You know this is your last chance?”

“Yeah… They told me. I-I can’t…” 

“Why would they tell you that? Why would they split you up?”

“I dunno… so I behave?”

“That’s horrible Jack… They wouldn’t do that to-”

“People with parents.”

“Jack.”

“I’m not wrong. I-It’s cause the government doesn’t give two shits about us. We’re causing trouble? Split us up. Problem solved.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah what's worse is our social worker reminding us. We know. We know its our last chance but we HAVE to hear it.” He frowned

“Jack, is there anything else?”

_SO MUCH MORE._

“No… can I go?”

“Fine… Jack, if you need me I’m here.”

“Thanks Mrs.Russo…” He said and darted to Race.

“Bad night?”

“How’d you-”

“Hoodie.”

“You can tell?”

“Only me Jack, cause I know ya.”

“Oh…”

“So it was a rough night?”

“Yeah.”

“He beat you?”

“No. Long story. I’ll tell you one day… for now only Spot and kinda Crutch know.”

“Kinda Crutch?”

“I tried explaining. But… I broke down… Honestly, I don’t even know what happened… Spot said its bad though… and I should get outta the house.”

“But Crutchie.” Race said, jokingly mocking him. Jack nodded. He got through his school day. Snyder didn’t speak to him so he didn’t speak to Snyder. The boys weren’t given dinner and made sure to stay together. 

~~~~~~

Jack tried to force himself to look better at school. He forced a smile and would answer questions. It worked out until english when he got one wrong. All he wanted to do was show Mrs.Russo he was working hard and he blew it. Jack started shaking, he had no idea why this was happening. Why he would start to shake when he got scared. He tried to stop himself and waked if he could go to the bathroom. Once there he curled up and calmed himself own, washing his face and going back. She of course held him after class.

“Jack…”

“I’m fine.”

“Jack it's okay, it was a hard question, I’m proud of you for trying.”

“Really?”

“Yes. So proud Jack. I have to ask though… were you ever in a bad home.”

_Talk about Snyder! But not… exposing him…_

“Yeah…”

“What was his name?”

_Shit think fast… don’t say William…_

_William… Will..._

“Bill…”

“Bill? Bill what?”

“Don’t remember… I-I try to forget…”

“Okay Jack… okay. What did he do?”

“Hit me. Sometimes with a belt…”

“Okay…” She tried to stay calm.

“And he was mean. But he never hit my brother

“How long ago?” She asked. He ignored.

“And he got really creepy… he’d like… touch me and-” 

“Jack. Jack, please tell me someone knows…” She looked stressed.

_You and Spotty._

“Well… we ain’t there no more…”

“Jack listen to me. If you EVER need to talk about it I am right here. You did nothing wrong.”

“I-I don’t even know what he did… I just knew I didn’t like it. Even if he said I’d feel good… I didn’t.”

“Jack.” She held her arms out. He sunk into them. “Jack baby I am so so sorry that happened.”

“Can I go?”

“No honey, one more minute. You promise me you’re okay and safe now?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Jack,if you need me please…”

“I know. I’m fine.” He said.

“Jack, I have to talk you your teachers and your foster dad-”

“NO!” He screamed.

“Jack?”

“Don’t tell Mr.Snyder please! Please you can’t!”

“Jack, this is-”

“He knows! He knows Mrs.Russo, he HAS to know they told him! And I told him I didn’t want to talk about it! And he said we don’t have to! I-If you tell him I’m gonna have to talk to him about it and he’s never gonna look at me the same away! Then he’s just gonna give me back and I lose my brother forever! Please don’t do that.” He collapsed. 

“Jack,” She bent down. He was curled in the hoodie. He pulled it over his knees and put his hood on. He was just a ball of blue.

“Jack,” She tried again. She was not getting an answer from him. She gave him his time. 

“Can I go? Please. I need Racer.” He sounded so broken.

“Jack, I can not let you go… why’d you breakdown?”

“Cause its not fun to think about! What he did to me! What he said to me! The fact that I put up with it! The fact that THIS is my last chance with my BROTHER and I’m blowing it by breaking down at school! I’m fine! Please! Just let me go… and don’t tell Snyder.”

“I won’t tell Snyder Jack. Please… be safe.”

“I am being safe. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

“Jack,”

“No. I don’t… No… You’re nice Mrs.Russo but I don’t like the whole ‘talk about your feelings’ thing…” 

“Just know I’m always here.”

“Yep…” He said. And left. Jack was a mess. He told Race Everything. It came spilling out, but no tears. Race hugged him. 

“Jacko… you’re so brave…”

“Thanks Racer…” He frowned.They finished their lunches and got on with their day. Jack avoided Snyder and got himself to sleep. No dinner again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks with teachers are important,,, Jack just doesn't like them at all
> 
> and now Racer knows :'(


	5. Chapter 5

**TW:rape**

A week or two passed. Jack would be lying if he said stuff with Snyder didn’t happen again. He told Spot and Race. Of course Crutchie knew. Spot wanted the poor kids out of the house but knew he couldn’t do anything. He talked to his foster mom and she said he could have them over. So he asked. Jack was terrified to ask Snyder but once he made a move on him again, he didn’t care about the answer. He still asked and to his surprise Snyder said yes. The boys didn’t even think, Jack grabbed his phone, charger, school backpack, threw some clothes in and left with his brother. Jack collapsed into Spot.

“Hey…” He said. 

“It’s okay Jack… no ones gonna hurt you tonight. I promise.” He said. Spots foster greeted the boys, She said they had the whole apartment and if they needed her she’d be in her room. Jack did not let go of Spot. 

“Thats two times now Jack?”

“Mhm…” He said. Spot held him close, and running his hand through his hair to calm him down.

“I’m so sorry buddy…”

“We’re starting to learn about it in health… Am I gonna die Spot?”

“What? No kiddo… you ain’t gonna die.”

“But they said you can get sick and die if you ain’t safe…”

“You ain’t gonna die Jacko.” He said. 

“But… Spot it… its not okay… I-I’ve been asking questions to my teacher after class… I think she’s uncomfortable… b-but I know she knows.”

“How do you know?”

“A little while ago I broke down because I… it's a long story Spotty… but my teacher knows shit happened, I told her it was an old home… but she told the others… she also know I dunno ANYTHING about it… I just knew I didn’t like it… so I guess my health teacher is okay when I ask.”

“Okay buddy… good. You doing okay?”

“I mean… it’s… it’s a lot to take in… and… its weird… why me…” He frowned. Spot hugged him.

“You okay Jack?” Crutchie said. Jack nodded. 

“As long as I have you I’m okay.” He smiled as his little brother hugged him tight. 

“I dunno what he’s doing but… I’ll always hug ya after if you want…” Crutchue said.

“Yeah… I-I think you’re gonna have to learn a lot faster than I did.. Not yet though buddy. I’m always gonna need a hug.” He said.

“You two are so fucking cute.” Spit said. They smiled.

“Movie? Jacko your choice.”

“Yeah Jackie! You pick!” Crutchie smiled.

“Benchwarmers.” Jack said without thinking twice. Spot laughed.

“Always a sucker for baseball Jack.” He put it on. The boys laughed. Crutchie fell asleep on top of Jack who just smiled and let him say there.

“Now that the kids asleep… whats been going on?”

“He keeps beating on me, threatening Crutchie… I’m starting to talk back so… that hurts…”

“You’re taking back?”

“A lot…”

“Atta boy. You’re the most cocky, witty, jackass when you wanna be. Keep that up, it will keep him on his toes.”

“Deal.” he said. 

“And if you ever need anything… you come here. And once I get my own place, you go there.”

“Mhm… Thanks Spotty…”

“Go to sleep now okay?” He said. Jack nodded. 

The next morning Spot took the boys back to the apartment. Jack looked scared to go back. Spot hugged them and left. 

Snyder was more than excited to see the boys home. 

“Little guy go to your room. Kelly, right here.” He said. They both obeyed. 

“Did you tell him?”

“Crutchie-”

“No.”

“Spotty.”

“Yes.”

“Did I tell Spotty you fucking rape me? Nope. Why the fuck would I tell him? He would hate me. He would stop being my friend. He would-”

“Good.” He said. “Now, where did you learn that word.” 

“Health class” Jack said. 

“Don’t repeat it.”

“No! It’s what it is! I’m a kid! You’re a grown up! That's not allowed!” He said. 

“Oh come here Kelly.” He grabbed Jack’s wrist.

“No!” He said, trying to yank away. He dragged the boy to the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~

Crutchie hated everything. He knew his brother was alone with Snyder. He knew Snyder was telling Jack something that would make him upset. Then he heard the footsteps and Jack begging to be let go of. He got upset. Crutchie had no idea what was going on but he knew it was something Jack hated so he hated it too. He heard the door shut. He heard Jack crying. He heard Snyder. He heard Jack choking on sobs. He heard Snyder call him words and the bed squeaking. He heard Jack sobbing harder. He wanted to know why Jack was so upset and what was happening. Then it went silent. Jack came back in the room, he wasn’t crying. He refused to cry in front of Crutchie, even if Crutchie would be fine with it. He held his arms out. Jack leaned into it. He loved the comfort of his little brother. Crutchie loved knowing he was able to help a bit. He kissed his brother's forehead. 

“I love you Jackie.”

“I love you Crutchie… thank you… it means so much more that you can ever understand.” He said, then took out his phone and went to Spot’s messages.

**3…**

**Spotty:**

**Shit.. he did it again after I dropped you off?**

**Yeah**

**Spotty:**

**How’s Crutchie?”**

**Hugging me tight right now.”**

**Spotty:**

**Good. Jack I am so sorry. Try and rest okay?**

**Yeah… Might nap, we didn’t sleep much. Bye.**

**Spotty:**

**Bye**

And they did. Crutchie cuddled with his brother and soon enough they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools been crazy with work ahh 
> 
> Started off happy with the boys getting to stay with Spot but.. 
> 
> I also wanted to show how Crutchie feels,,, because he's there,,, he's living with it,,, he's just 9 and doesn't know whats happening and why Jack's so upset.


	6. Chapter 6

He walked into school and actually decided to talk to Mrs.Russo after class. She looked glad she didn’t have to hold him back, she noticed he was upset.

“Mrs.Russo?”

“Jack,”

“How… How do you forget stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… when you remember stuff that you don’t wanna remember…”

“Bad things?”

“Yeah…”

“Well Jack, don’t think you could exactly forget it… this is trauma Jack.”

“I wanna forget…”

“I’m sure you do, Jack you can’t ignore it though.”

“So how do I get better?”

“You can talk about it.”

_ No.  _

He looked at her. 

“Or not… spend time with your brother and foster dad. People who love you. And please talk to me Jack.”

_ Don’t say my foster dad loves me... _

“I-I just can’t forget. Every time he did it… or said stuff to me I DON’T want to think about… and kids in school say it to each other as jokes…. And I get it they’re joking. Nothing I can do. But it sucks.”

“You poor thing.” 

“Thanks…” He shrugged. 

“Jack, how many times did this happen?”

“I dunno… a lot.”

“Why didn’t you get out.” 

“Because… I-I don’t want to… I mean didn’t. I didn’t wanna lose my brother…” Mrs.Russo hugged him. He felt himself tear up. He started silently crying. She let him, as long as he wanted. She just let him stay.

He needed that more than he realized. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Snyder had stopped. The beatings hadn’t stopped but everything else did, random women would come over instead. After it stopped his ego slowly returned. Snyder hated it and would always beat Jack up. He didn’t care though. He felt happier. Everyone around him friendwise also noticed the change. Jack had been doing well in school too. He wasn’t the happiest kid ever and was absolutely miserable and a jackass at home and with Snyder but anything was better than what had been done to him prior. He absolutely beat up Jack on his thirteenth birthday. Thirteen beatings. He said he deserved it.

Snyder liked to make it obvious he didn’t like Jack’s behavior. He was hit with the belt all the time. Crutchie was forced to watch to make it worse for Jack. He never cried though. Never for Crutchie.

~~~~~~~~

He got home from school with his report card. 

“Hey spida! Look what I got ya asshole.” He smirked. His grades were very high. He was proud no matter what Snyder said.

“Ninety eight overall?”

“That's what it says, congratulations you can read!” 

smack.

“Not good enough.”

“Tough shit.”

“You’re a fucking asshole. I should give you back.” He said knowing Jack would stop. “Don’t want to lose your brother do you?”

“Fuck you…”

“Who had the highest grade in your grade?”

“This girl.”

“Who was second.”

“Me.”

“Bullshit.”

“I swear!”

“No school tomorrow.”

“No! Please!”

“You’re with me.” he said. 

He was stuck with Snyder who beat him until a bone broke. Jack ended up with a broken elbow. They ended up at home. Just the two of them because Crutchie was still at school.

“I called your school”

“And?”

“You were right.”

“Oh…” he shrugged. No apology. No ‘hey kiddo, you were right I am so sorry about your arm’

“Do better next time.”

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Now let's go get your brother.” He said. Jack got in the car. Once they got home he signed Jack’s cast. Jack went back to school. His friends sighed. He told his teachers he was jumped on his way to school which wasn’t a bad excuse. He worked extra hard that school year. Snyder had also begun to buy Jack makeup so he could cover up bruises. The rest of middle school sucked. Snyder came to his graduation only to taunt him afterwards. Then summer. The boy's personal nightmare. Snyder didn’t have to be careful. He was able to beat Jack, make Crutchie watch. Jack was just hurting. 

Finally it stopped towards the end of august. Jack’s first day of high school and Crutchies first at middle school 

Nervous was not the right word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the high school years are starting...


	7. Chapter 7

Jack started High school alone. Crutchie started middle school but he still had an eight grade Race looking out for him. Jack had no one and was afraid of making friends. He was quiet. He was ‘the foster kid’ and that was okay. Some people tried to talk to him. He didn’t ignore them, he answered, but was afraid of making friends. He stayed in the library at lunch and read. He didn’t mind being alone. He got to think or draw. He liked not being seen. Teachers checked up on him, asked why he was quiet. He would shrugged it off. Snyder’s beatings were getting worse. He said Jack was a teenager now and could handle more. Jack didn’t care, as long as Crutchie was okay. No one noticed his bruises, which was his goal. He was always in the hoodie Spot gave him. Kids made fun of it but he couldn’t care less. He liked talking to the teachers, it took his mind off of everything at home. Art was by far his favorite class and the teacher was his favorite. She was nice to him, always complimented his work, he loved it. Teachers also used Jack as an example, which he hated. Every time he did well on a test.

“Jack, how long did you study?”

“An hour a day ma’am.” 

“Be like Jack everyone.”

_ Be like Jack. Yeah, everyone be like Jack. Get slashed by a belt until you learn what you’re doing. Deal with all the blows. _

_ No one deserves to be like Jack. _

Jack once again sat at the library alone. The teacher came over.

“Hi Jack,”

“Hi…”

“You okay kiddo?”

“Mhm. Why?”

“You’re always here alone.”

_ Ouch.  _

He wanted to laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t uh… I’m not big on making friends.”

“Okay Jack. Just promise you’re okay?” 

“I do. Besides, I like this period. Just me thinking, drawing. It's nice.”

“Okay buddy.” She said. 

~~~~~~~~

A week after Jack sat at the library alone. A girl came over. He hoped his bruising was not noticeable, Snyder got him bad the night prior. 

“Hi Jack.”

“Hi Sophia…” He said softly.

“This is where you are every day.”

“Yeah, why you’ve been looking?” He grinned. He couldn’t help himself, he was naturally a flirt. She smiled. 

“I mean kinda. You seem nice. I wanna be friends.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You wanna be friends with me?”

“Why are you so shocked?”

“Cause I’m a foster kid, not used to people liking me.” He shrugged. 

“You are?”

“You didn’t know? I thought everyone knew-”

“First I’m hearing it.”

“Oh… wow.”

“How long?”

“Four years. I was nine my brother was six.”

“What happened?”

“Car wreck. My mom died right away my dad was in the hospital.”

“Jack I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, nothing you could do.”

“Have you been adopted?”

“Nope, but staying with my foster dad and little brother and I don’t think he’s planing on giving us back.”

“Well that’s good.”

_ Nope. _

“Yep.”

She sat down across from him.

“What are you drawing?”

“Santa Fe.”

“New Mexico?”

“Yeah. I wanna take my brother one day.”

“Cute.”

“Me?” He asked.

“Yes-”

_ Oh shit. _

“I mean no, uh, the idea. Its cute.”

“Thanks.” He shrugged. “So uh… where are your friends?”

“Downstairs. What about you? I mean I know you don’t really talk to people here but…”

“Yeah.. all different schools and ages. One of my best friends that I was in a home with once, he’s basically my brother, he’s coming here next year so that’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“How come your friends aren't here?”

“Because I want to talk to you.”

“And they don’t?” He laughed.

“No! No they do we just didn’t want to over crowd you. Looks like you like being alone…”

“Just some time to myself I guess…” 

“Well if you ever want a friend… I’m here. Do you have instagram?”

“Not allowed to have social media…”

“Oh. Can I have your number then?”

“Sure.” He smiled.

_ His first friend that wasn't a foster kid. _

He went home from school and hugged his brother.

“A really pretty girl wants to be my friend!”

“Really?”

“Mhm!” He smiled, then Crutchie smiled. Seeing Jack happy was amazing and so rare. Then of course it was ruined. Snyder was drunk. Really drunk. He needed his living punching back. Jack ended up with a black eye he knew would be noticable. School the next day was interesting. Teachers asked about the eye, he lied, they believed him. Sophia wasn’t so easy. She followed him to the library, he tried being alone.

“Jack what happened?”

“I got jumped.”

“Again?”

“They aren't just gonna stop. I'm easy bait. Alone, a kid, no one to protect me.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You didn’t-”

“For not believing you.”

_ That just makes you smart. _

“It's okay Soph, really it is. I wouldn’t believe it.” He couldn't help but smile. She sat down across from him.

“Does it hurt?”

“Little bit.”

“Whats your foster dad say?”

_ Funny story. _

“Uh he…”

_ Say what Crutchie does. _

“He’ll hold be close, kiss my forehead and tell me I’ll be okay. Tell me how brave I am… its nice.”

“Good Jack, it's good you have someone like that.”

“Yeah.” He said. His phone buzzed.

**Race:**

**Jacko!! Come over this weekend! Everyones coming!! I got stuff planned.**

**I dunno if I can. I’ll try.**

“Whos that?” Sophia smiled, she was glad he had friends.

“My pal Tony, he’s the one coming here next year.”

“Awesome.” She said. The bell rang. “I’ll text you okay Jack?” She asked. He smiled.

“Yeah. I’ll text you Soph.” He said, he was happy for the rest of the day, then school and went home. Snyder took Jack’s phone.

“You’ll be with the boys this weekend?”

“If you let us sir.”

“You can go.”

“Thank you sir-” He started walking away

“Now-” He yanked Jack by his hood. “Who’s Sophia.”

“This girl.”

“Friend?”

“I dunno…”

“Crush.”

“No sir.”

_ Maybe? _

“You know I don’t want you making friends.”

“I know sir. She does most of the talking. I just kinda sit there”

“Did she ask about your eye?”

“Mhm, just said I got jumped.”

“Go to your room. No texting Sophia unless she reaches out first.”

“Yes sir.” He said. He finally left, did his work with Crutchie and went to sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh its been a minute sorry,, school just gave A LOT of work this week.
> 
> jack started high school!!


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend finally came. Jack and Crutchie got out of the apartment as fast as they could. They played bored games and cards, Jack and Race cheated but no one noticed, and if they did they didnt care, they were all together. After games they watched a movie.

"Jack..." Race asaid softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep on you?"

"Of course Racer." He said. After Race Crutchie fell asleep, then Jack. They were all snuggled up together which was a feeling Jack loved, being with all his brothers, cuddled up with each other. He loved it. They woke up the next morning and played more games, this time the boys got caught.

“Jack and Race are cheating!”

“Bullshit!” Jack laughed. 

“No you little asshat you’re cheating!” Spot laughed and picked up Jack. 

Jack loved laughing. 

Spot made sure Jack and Crutchie made it to the apartment safley. He hated knowing they weren’t safe inside. Everything was fine though. Snyder wasn’t home. 

**We’re home now sir.**

**Spider:**

**Good. order food. I’ll be home in the morning**

**Use my money?**

**Spider:**

**Well I didn’t leave you anything.**

**Yes sir.**

**Spider:**

**And clean up the house, make the beds.**

**Yes sir.**

Jack ordered pizza with money he had and he and his brother ate. He sat on the couch with his arm around his brother eating pizza and watching a game.They both showered. Jack tucked his brother into bed, kissing his forehead. He then made Snyders bed. He hated being in that room. Its been a while but he still had the terrible memories. He collapsed on the bed and broke down. He didn’t remember it happening but he fell asleep on the bed. 

“KELLY.” he heard. He shot up. Snyder. 

“What the fuck?” He demanded seeing his foster child in his bed.

“Sorry sir… I-I just…”

“You wanted the big bed?”

“No… I-I was just really tired… I don't even remember falling asleep.”

“Were you crying?”

“No…”

“Looks like you were.”

“Sorry sir…” he tried to leave. 

“No school today.”

“No, I have to.”

“Fine.” he said and stroked Jack’s hair.

_ No. not again. Get away Kelly. _

He left the room, got dressed and got to the car. Snyder drove him to school. He really wanted to be alone. Lunch came. He went to the library and drew. Sophia came. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine. You didn't text me all weekend.”

“Sorry, I was busy.”

“It’s okay. You seem sad?”

“Sad? Nah.” He smirked. 

“I’ll text you okay? Answer if you’re not busy.”

“I will.”

“You were with your friends this weekend right?”

“Yeah, lots of fun. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Okay… are you sure?”

“Yeah… I’ll be okay.” He said. 

“Do you wanna come over my house Jack?”

“Um… can it be the other way around? My apartment isn’t the best but, my brother’s there.”

“Okay! Sounds fun!”

“I just have to ask my foster dad.” He took out his phone.

“Spider?”

“It’s a nickname.”

“Doesn’t sound like a good one…”

“Uh… it is… he’s spider, my brother is bumble bee.” 

_ Dumb excuse. _

“What are you?” 

“Grasshopper.” He tried not to sound like he was lying.

“Why?” She laughed.

“I dunno, just happened.”

“Cute” She laughed. He smiled

**Sir, can someone come over for school tomorrow?**

**Spider:**

**Who?**

**A girl Sophia**

**Spider:**

**Let me see**

Sophia saw and smiled, they got a picture. 

“Send me that too Jack.”

“Deal,” He said. Jack looked at the picture again. He looked so happy. He didn’t even know that was possible.

**Spider:**

**Fine. You and I will talk later**

**Yes sir.**

“Talk?”

“Good talk.” 

“Okay. see you after Jack!”

“Yeah… see ya.” He smiled. He survived the rest of the school day. Snyder picked him up. 

“Pretty girl.”

“I guess.”

“Clean the apartment.”

“Again?”

“Don’t fall asleep on my bed.”

“Sorry sir…”

“Make sure she knows she can come over.” 

“Yes sir.”

“You got a one hundred on a math exit ticket.”

“Cool…” He said. They made it home. Snyder yelled at Jack practically the entire time he did homework.He then cleaned up the entire place alone. Snyder scolded him saying if it’s no perfect he doesn’t get to have a friend over. Jack made sure the place was spotless. Snyder had gone to bed. Jack heated up the leftover pizza for he and Crutchie, got his brother to shower, got his brother to go to sleep and then doing the same for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones short but it wass needed,,, Jack's going to be really happy next chapter so thats a good thing :)))


	9. Chapter 9

Jack went to school the next day. He was so happy. He got through his school day just thinking about later. A friend coming over. A friend being allowed over. Sophia came up to him at the library.

“Hi Jackie.” 

“Hey Sophie.”

“Sophie?”

“Jackie?”

“Touche.” She smiled. “I like it.”

“Ditto.” He smiled. “Your parents are okay with you coming over?” 

“Of course! They wanna meet you too.”

“I’ll walk you out then.” His smile grew. 

“Is your foster dad okay with it?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s okay. My brother is excited too.”

“I can’t wait to meet him! Are we talking the bus back?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

He managed to survive the day. He sat with Sophia on the bus, laughing, actually laughing. He was so happy. He made it home. 

“Hello Mr.Snyder, this is Sophia.” 

“Hello sir, nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“You too.” He said, he clearly didn’t care. “I’ll be home later Kelly do your homework and watch your brother.”

“Yes sir.” He said. The man left. 

“You call him sir?”

“Yeah” He shrugged. 

“Wow my best guy friend is respectful.” She said. 

“Best guy friend?”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

“You’re my best friend girl.” He smiled. “Wanna meet my brother?” 

“Sure.”

“CRUTCHIE!” He shouted. His little brother came out. He looked sad, but he still smiled.

“This is my friend Sophia.”

“Hi Sophia, I’m Charlie, you can call me Crutchie though.” He smiled.

“Nice to meet you Crutchie, is Jack a good big brother?”

“Jack’s the best big brother.”

“Shut up I am not.” Jack laughed.

“Whatever you say Jack.” He smiled. Sophia and Jack did their homework then played games, Crutchie joining them. Jack loved this. Sophia's parents got there to pick her up. Jack walked her out. 

“Hi Jack, I’ve heard so much about you.” He father said. 

“Nice to meet you sir.” He smiled. 

“Sir huh?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “I had an old foster dad who taught me saying sir and ma’am makes ya look and sound smarter.” He lied with a forced smile. They looked a little shocked at the words “foster dad”

“And uh.. Nice to meet you too ma’am.” He smiled at her mother.

“No need to call me ma’am Jack, make me feel old. Lucy works.”

“Oh, okay, nice to meet you Lucy.”

“Did you two have fun.”

“So much!” She said.

“Yeah it was really fun!” He smiled. 

“I’m glad. Maybe next time our house.”

_ Nope. _

“Yeah hopefully!” He smiled.

“See you tomorrow Jackie.”

“See you tomorrow Sophie.” The car drove off, Jack went back in the building and went to his apartment.

“She's pretty Jackie.” Crutchie said. 

“Yeah… just my friend though…”

“Why? I think she likes you.”

“I would NOT be allowed to have a girlfriend. I’m not even gonna let myself like her…”

“Oh… you really think he wouldn't let you?” 

“No way I’d get my ass kicked.”

“You get your butt kicked anyway…” 

“Yeah…” The door opened. Snyder with a lady. 

“Is your friend still here.”

“No sir.” 

“Homework done?”

“Yes sir.”

“You too?” He asked Crutchie.

“Yes sir.”

“Go play outside.”

“Yes sir.” They said. Crutchie hopped on his brothers back holding his crutch as Jack ran down.

“Wanna go to Central?” Jack asked

“Too far Snyder will kill you.” 

“Yeah you’re right. I got my metro though.” He grinned. 

“Don’t care.”

“Let's go,” Jack teased.

“You’re so dumb.” Crutchie laughed. 

“I know.” He smiled. 

“Jack… I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why does Snyder kick us out when he has girlfriends?”

“Not a girlfriend buddy. It’s never the same girl twice.”

“Well whoever she is…”

“Don’t worry about it buddy.” Jack ruffled his hair.

“Do you know the answer?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it a good or bad thing?”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“Well I’m asking you.”

“Not a good thing. Snyder doesn’t deserve good things.” 

“Right.” Crutchie smiled. They played for a little then the girl came out. There signal to go back. Crutchie hopped on his brothers back and they went upstairs.

“Sit.” Snyder demanded. They listened. 

“When did she leave?”

“An hour before you got back.” Jack answered.

“What was that?”

“Sir.”

“Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“You’re like one. A mutt no one wanted so I took you in. I feed you-”

“Barely.” 

Crutchie flinched at the sound of the smack. 

“Are you an asshole to your little girlfriend?”

“Not my girlfriend.”

“Why?”

“Cause I-”

Crutchie flinched again. 

“ _ Because  _ I’m not allowed.”

“Good. You know your place. Finish the leftover pizza and go to bed.” He demanded. Jack listened. 

“Why’s he only hit you?”

“Cause I’m bigger. It’s to scare you so you listen.”

“Oh… I don’t like it.”

“Me neither.” He shrugged. His phone buzzed, both boys looked.

**Sophie:**

**today was so much fun!!! tell Crutchie i said hi! see you tom.**

Jack and Crutchie got a picture of them eating pizza.

**he says hi back. toda y was so much fun thx for tht**

**Sophie:**

**ofc! nxt time come to my apartment**

**we’ll see my fostr dad is protective becayse of how much i get hurt**

**Sophie:**

**understandable we’ll make it work though!**

**Yeah**

**Sophie:**

**I gtg shower see toy tom jackie**

**see you tom sophie**

They finished eating. Crutchie loved Jack’s mood. He was so happy. They changed into pajamas and went to bed. 

“Hey Jack?” Crutchie asked.

“Yeah?” 

“Remember when mama and daddy would tuck us in.” He sat up. 

“Yeah…” He smiled.

“And you’d always jump on the bed saying you won’t sleep.”

“Yeah…” He let out a small chuckle. 

“And mommy would grab you and-” He started tickling his older brother. Jack laughed. Crutchie didn’t stop, they were both laughing. 

“Okay okay I can’t breathe stop.” Jack laughed, tears forming. Crutchie smiled and stopped. That's when Jack pounced. Crutchie started laughing. Jack didn’t stop until tears were running down his brother's face. Crutchies laugh was Jack’s favorite sound. Finally it was over. 

“I love you Crutchie.”

“I love you Jack.” He curled up against his older brother. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Jack :)))  
> happy crutchie :)))


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was so happy for months, Snyder noticed and needed to change that. He dragged Jack back to the bedroom. Jack was right back to square one. He went back to school. He didn’t sit with Sophie’s friends. His friends. Sophie came to find him. 

“Jack… oh thank god hi. You ran off without saying anything-” He turned away. 

“Jack? Hey what's wrong?”

“Go away.”

“Jack I-”

“Go the fuck away.” 

“Jack!”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” He put his head down. She teared up. 

“You’re being an asshole Jack.”   
  


“Congratulations.”

“Jack!” She raised her voice. He flinched. She calmed down. “You can tell me.”

“No I can’t. You don’t know what the fuck goes on Sophia. Leave me alone.” 

“Okay okay… you’re mad-”

“Go away.” He teared up.

“Are you-”

“No. Get away.”

“Fine… are we… are we still friends?”

“What? Yeah of course. Just leave me alone.” 

“Fine.” She said. 

School ended. Snyder could tell Jack was not okay causing a sick smile.

“Rough day?”

“Fuck you.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Fuck you, sir.” The man slammed his fist into Jack’s gut. Jack let out a cry.

~~~~~~~

Snyder kept doing it, it got worse. Jack wasn’t Jack anymore. Jack was becoming more and more distant. He was doing bad in school. Snyder was pissed.

“Kelly what the fuck?” Snyder said. Jack flinched. 

“A fifty? A fucking fifty.”

“I didn’t understand it.”

“So we’re gonna make you get it.” He took off his belt. Jack physically couldn't go back to school for the rest of the week, Snyder took time off work, claiming his foster son wasn’t feeling well when in reality he got his alone time. Destroying Jack even more. Jack was just glad Crutchie wasn’t home. He made up his mind. He didn’t want friends. He didn’t deserve friends. He wanted to be alone. He went back to school and had the hardest conversation ever. 

“Jack… why haven't you been okay?” Sophie asked.

“Sophia… we can’t…”

“We can’t what?”

“Be friends.”

“Jack what?”

“I...I can’t do it Sophia…”

“Jack are you friendship breaking up with me?” She asked. He teared up.

“I don’t want to. I really don’t want to.” The tears started. He didn’t care.

“So why are you?” She was still calm.

“S-So much shit is going on that I don’t wanna talk about. I-I can’t… I can’t be with friends… I-I…” Now Sophia was crying too. She hugged him. He completely sunk.

“Soph… I don’t wanna…”

“Jack, I am not going to stop being your friend. Okay? You don’t have to talk to me until you’re ready.” She said. He nodded. “Take all the time you need. I will always be here for you.”

“Why are you not pissed.”

“I could tell you’ve had a hard time the past month. I have no idea what happened but you need your time.” 

“Thank you…”

“Always Jack. If you ever need me I am here.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~

Jack went home and sobbed. Snyder laughed at Jack having no friends. He forced himself to stop crying for Crutchie. Jack was just not doing good mentally and he hid it. Crutchie could tell. 

“Jack… you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not.”

“I’m fine.”

“Jack… Jack I know what he does to you…”

“How?”

“Middle school s wild. Someone made a joke about it. Race was MAD and yelled at them and said it was cause personal stuff… I asked who… he just looked at me and I knew.”

“Shit…”

“Jack I’d find out eventually…”

“But youre only-”

“I know.” He said. 

“How long have you known?”

“Little bit.”

“Whatever I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I am-”

“You haven't talked to Sophia in a month.”

“We’re not friends.”

“What?”

“I don’t deserve friends.”

“What about the boys-”

“They’re my brothers.”

“Oh…”

“Kelly.” Snyder called.

“No.” Crutchie said. 

“I’ll be fine.” He left. 

“Get me a beer.”

“Yes sir.” He obeyed. 

“Sit.”

“No thank you-” He was yanked down. 

“You’re failing.”

“Sorry sir…”

“That's all you have to say?”

“I’m trying… just hard.” 

_ Bullshit, you’re not trying.  _

“Kelly you’re failing math, history and science. Keep it up and you flunk out.”

“Flunk out?”

“Then homeschooling.”

_ I don’t wanna see Sophia anyway… _

“Yes sir… I’ll try.”

He didn’t try.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was a good chapter for a reason :((( i felt so bad doing this one :((( Sophie is an angel though


	11. Chapter 11

Jack bombed his next test in english. It wasn’t on purpose. He didn’t want to fail, he was just so drained he didn’t care. He got a 25. He’s never done so bad. He was officially failing his four core subjects. He broke down once Snyder started driving home. Snyder knew. 

“You’re out.” He said darkly. “How the fuck do you get a twenty five?”

“I don’t-” 

“Look at me.” The man said. Jack turned his head. Snyder punched him. “Stupid fuck.” He dragged Jack inside and threw him on the floor. He called the school. He did everything he needed to do. Jack was leaving school by the end of the week. He texted Sophia.

**library for lunch pls**

To his surprise she showed up.

“Everything okay?”   
  


“Fridays my last day.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I stopped being your friend. I didn’t want to. Life at home just went to shit.... I panicked and just thought I don’t deserve friends. I’m so sorry.”

“I figured. I figured it was something at home.”

“How?’

“Jack… I might really piss you off if I say it.

“You won’t and even if you do… only here for three more days.”

“Does your foster dad hit you?” She whispered.

_ Yes. Yes so badly. I’m scared. I don’t want to leave. He’ll get worse. Don’t admit it though, Kelly. Then you lose Crutchie. _

“No.. why?”

“Looked like it… I’m sorry… I was just thinking maybe that's why… I had a lot to think about when my best friend vanished.”

“I’m sorry I did that to you… there were so many nights I needed you.”

“It’s not your fault. Take care of yourself.”

“I don’t wanna go.” He broke down. “Sophie…”

“Jackie…” she hugged him. “Why are you leaving?”

“I’m failing everything but art and gym.”

“Jack…”

“I fucked up… I can’t… I…” She hugged him. There was no need to talk. She understood. He understood.

They spent the rest of his week together.

~~~~~~~

“Stupid fuck.” Snyder said dragging Jack out of bed Monday morning. No more school. He dragged Jack to the table and forced him down. “Shirt off.” Snyder said. Jack listened. School was all set up. Snyder took joy in this. Alone time to hurt Jack.

Jack wasn't improving, it had been months. Now June, almost done with school. Snyder was so hard on him. Jack couldn't move without wincing. Saturday morning, Jack was still in for a beating.

“Mr.Snyder…. He should stay in bed…” Crutchie pleaded. Jack wasn’t looking good. He was sick, pale and hurt. 

“No.” Snyder yanked him off the bed. Jack yelped.

“Please” Crutchie pleaded.

“No.” He laughed looking at Jack.

“Hurts right?”

“...Y...yes... sir” 

“Try harder.”

“Ye-”

“Shut up,” He said. Jack tried to nod. 

“Your friend… um… whats his name?” The man said

“Tony..” Cructhie replied. 

“Right. His graduation party is soon right?”

“Next week.”

“You’re going, He’s not.” Snyder said. Jack couldn't even argue.

“But its Tony… Tony and Jack are like-”

“Your big brother isn’t going, you tell Tony.”

“Yes sir…”

“Actually. Your brother can make the call.” He grabbed Jack’s phone. “You tell him.” He held it to Jack’s face. Race picked up.

“Hey Jacko! I miss you!”

“R...Racer…”

“Hi Jack…” He realized Jack wasn’t okay.

“R...Racer.... I… I can’t… I can’t come to… to… your graduation…”

“What? Jack… you… but…”

“I...I know…”

“Why… you said you were…”

“I just… I can’t…” He winced.

“Okay… whatever Jack.”

“You mad?”

“No… just upset… I really wanted you there…”

“I...I’m sorry… I love you… and I’m proud of you…” 

“Yeah… I love you bye.” He said, he sounded like he was going to cry. Snyder hung up, laughing at the boys. 

The man beat him. Finally he let the boys be by themselves and went to nap. Crutchie cleaned him up. Jack passed out for a few minutes. He woke up trying not to cry. There was a knock on the window. Jack turned his head, Crutchie peeked and opened the window. Race. Race who looked like he’d been sobbing.

“What the fuck Jac- oh shit.” 

“I’m… I’m so sorry…. I…. He won’t let me…”

“Yeah… yeah.. Okay okay breathe… you okay?”

“I will be…”

“Hey… how bout after I graduate I come here… in my cap and gown! And I can turn it in front of you… that way you can still see me graduate.”

“...Okay...s...sounds great…”

“Sleep… Jack… I love you.” 

“I...I… I love you…” Jack winced.Race ruffled his hair. Jack passed out. 

“What happened?” Race asked Crutchie.

“Snyder’s been going hard on him with online school… I’m scared.”

“Jesus…” He said. They heard footsteps. Race darted out the window. Snyder yelled. Race stayed until the man left. He said goodbye to Crutchie and went home. 

He was worried about Jack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Jack's life is becoming a living nightmare :((((


	12. Chapter 12

Race kept his promise. He showed up in his cap and gown and turned his tassel. Jack looked so proud despite his pain.They then all ate snacks Race packed, Jack loved good days like this. Race teasing him, him teasing Race. 

Summer came. Snyder would leave for days giving the boys no other option but to starve. Spot would come by and give them food. He’d tuck Crutchie in. He’d let Jack sob. There were countless nights when Jack would sob into Spot’s arms and Spot would have to carry him to bed. 

Snyder came home when Spot was there. Snyder couldn’t care less, he was with a girl. He just told Spot to go home and Jack to get ready for bed. Jack put on his pajamas and went to clean up. The girl was there.

“Hi ma’am…”

“Hello… Which one are you Jack or Charlie?”

“Jack, Charlie’s asleep.”

“And who was the other boy?”

“Our friend Sean.”

“Are we sure this is the troubled Jack Kelly he was telling me about?”

_ Why the hell would you say that? _

“Yes ma’am.” He shrugged. “He talked bout us?”

“Yes. Told me all about his foster boys. His poor Charlie and his troubled young Jack.”

“Um.. yeah… rough life and a sucky foster homes will do that to ya… Charlie is good though… I made sure one of us turned out okay..”

“Do you like William?”

“Um.. yeah…” He lied. He lied and he hated it. He hated how easily it rolled off the tongue. He hated how much he was forced to tell this lie. 

“Um… night ma’am.”

“Night handsome.” She said. He tensed up. Deep down he knew she didn’t mean it the way he took it, but he was still scared. 

“Night.” He rushed up and snuggled his brother. Jack was expected to make breakfast so he began. Snyder came to the kitchen with a grin. 

“Good boy.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Why was Conlon here?”

“Just showed up sir.”

“Again?”

“Yes sir” 

“You know how I feel about that Jack.”

“I know sir… he makes sure you’re not home though. He’d never interrupt if you were here.”

“Good.” He said. Crutchie came out. Jack smiled.

“Good morning Mr. Snyder, good morning Jack.” he said. 

“See how behaved he is.” Snyder whispered to Jack.

“Yes sir.” The women came out of the room. Snyder glared at Jack.

“Good morning miss.”

“Good morning Jack.”

“Good morning ma’am, I’m Charlie.”

“Nice to meet you Charlie.” 

“Hey Mister Snyder…? Can Crutchie and I go with Race today?”

“Fine.” He said. Jack could tell he was mad. 

“Thank you Mister Snyder.” He forced a smile. He finished making breakfast and served it. The girl first, Snyder. Crutchie and then himself. They ate fast and the boys went to Race’s apartment. Jack knocked on the window, waking up Race. He rubbed his eyes and opened it.

“The hell Jack?”

“Snyder has a girl over, we left.”

“Okay… come in…” He said and hopped back into bed. 

“Wake up lazy ass.” Jack smirked. 

“Shut up.” He yawned.

“Racer please” Crutchie begged. 

“Fine.” He sat up. The door opened, Races foster mom.

“Jack, Crutchie?”

“Hi.” They smiled.

“Are you safe?”

“Yeah, he had a girl over so we left.” Jack shrugged.

“Okay…. You two do know we have a door.”

“Window makes it more eventful.” Jack smirked. 

“Jack Kelly you are something else.”

“He’s something that takes away my sleeping rights.” Race yawned.

“Yes I am.” Jack smirked.

“Stay all days boy.”

“Okay” They smiled. They loved days like this, three meals, getting to play outside, Race. They then went home. Right as the girl was leaving. 

“Goodbye miss.” Jack and Crutchie said in unison.

“Goodbye boys.” She said and left. 

“Is she your girlfriend sir?” Crutchie asked. Snyder went to slap him. Jack pulled his brother back glaring at the Spider. 

“Don’t ask personal questions.”

“I’m sorry sir.” He said terrified. 

“Go to your room.” He said. Crutchie listened. Jack glared at him.

“You said you wouldn't hurt him. Thats the fucking ‘deal’ you do whatever you want to me but you do NOT touch him.” 

“Yeah? Little shit.” He said throwing Jack down and kicking him. Jack closed his eyes and let his mind water. He remembered when he was six, six years old on the soccer field. Running around laughing, hearing his father yell “Atta boy Jack you got ‘em!” or his mother’s “Jack baby keep running!” Or even little Crutchie’s “Yay Jackie!” He remembered looking at the ball, staying focused, kicking it the way he had to, the way he knew would work. The way Snyder was kicking him now. The man new what he was doing. He knew how to kick the boy. He knew what spots would leave a nasty bruise. He knew it all. He kicked Jack over and over again like a soccer ball, just waiting to get the goal. 

And then he go it. Jack yelped. The man yanked him up. 

“Don’t you EVER tell me what to do. Just for that I  _ should _ beat the life out of your brother. Just for that I  _ should _ put your brother back in the system. ‘He was a distraction to the boy’ Hows that sound?” He said gripping Jacks hair. 

“Don't...please..”

“I can’t now. He knows too much. He may talk. But I can hurt him. Just remember I can do that.”

“Yes sir.”

“Go to your room.” He said. Jack obeyed.Crutchie looked at him.

“Did he..”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Jack… Jack is it cause I asked him… I’m so sorry”

“Don’t apologize. Don’t you EVER apologize. Crutchie this,” his finger circled his bruises, “is not your fault. No matter what you do he doesnt have the right to lay a hand on me or you.”

“Yeah… I love you Jackie… so so so much.”

“I love you too. Hit the hay… both of us…”

“Night Jackie.”

~~~~~~~

The girl Snyder was with, Megan, had started to come over a lot. Jack and Crutchie liked it. They were safe, left alone, fed. It was nice. It was that way for five months, Jack’s sophomore year at home was not bad. No one hurt him if he messed up. 

Snyder was sill strict, the boys had chores are were expected to serve food but they didn’t mind. As long as Jack wasn't hurt. They were even praised.

“Good job Jack, what a polite young man!” Megan would say. “Wonderful Charlie! I’m so proud of you!” 

They were small, but to those kids they meant everything. The boys had actually laughed. They had TV time, Race was allowed over, all the kids were allowed over. They loved seeing Jack and Crutchie happy. Jack, Race and Spot could play fight and not have to worry about hurting Jack worse. He loved this. Of course he still feared Snyder, he always would. Jack saw him as the man with the power to make him cry, scream, wince. 

Then there was a fight. A bad one. Both adults were yelling, screaming. Crutchie clung on to Jack. 

“WE’RE OVER.” They leard Megan scream.

“No…” The boys begged to themselves. This would be horrible for them. 

“Fine. Don’t think you can come and visit MY boys either.” He said calmly. Jack was shaking. 

There was a knock on the door, a soft one. 

“I can’t breathe….” Jack softly sobbed to his brother. The door opened, Megan. Jack stayed curled up against his little brother. She knew Jack and Crutchie had been in bad homes and hit, she jst didn’t know  _ this _ was the home.

“Jack… hey Jack breathe. In and out do it with me okay?” She said. He listened. “Good job. I’m so proud of you…” She said. He calmed down.

“Hi Jack, good boy.”

“Are you l-leaving…”

“Yes Jack….”

“Please…. Please no…. You can figure it out r..right?”

“No Jackie… I’m so sorry…”

“Can we still see you....?”

“He doesnt want that Jack…”

“Please…”

“Hey…” She hugged him. He sunk into her arms. “Jackie… do you have a hard time saying goodbye to people?”

“I-I guess… its hard… I get comfortable with people and then they’re gone…” He frowned. 

“Yeah?”

“Mom and Dad… they said goodbye… next thing I knew we were in foster care… our last home with Race was awesome…. But…. they just… took us away… I guess you’re right… I don’t like goodbyes…” He frowned. She did as well.

“I’m so so sorry Jack… I care about you boys… I tried to stay for you boys… but I can’t do this.”

_ Tell her he hits you. Just say it. She’ll help. _

_ No you fucking idiot. Horrible idea. Cops get called, they look into it. Either they find Snyder innocent and you’re sent back and hurt… or they split you and Crutchie up. God Kelly, don’t be stupid. _

“N-Not your fault…” 

The door opened. 

“Out. Away from my boys.” He said. Jack didn’t want to let go yet, but he had to. She left the house. 

“You.” Snyder pointed to Jack. Jack who just stood there. “It’s been a minute Kelly.” He said with a sickening smile. 

“Go to your room.” He said to Crutchie who listened. The man grabbed Jack. 

“She’s gone Kelly, never seeing her again. Now what do we say?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” He said landing a punch in the eye. He beat on Jack. For a while. God it hurt. It hurt bad. He actually cried out. Snyder didn’t stop though. He hadn’t beat on Jack in months. He was getting his time back. He was taking out his anger from the breakout. Jack started coughing up blood. He was sobbing. He couldn't keep his eyes open. His eyes shut. He woke up in the hospital and doctors, and his social worker. He was terrified.

“Hey buddy… people beat you up when you were walking home huh?”

“Mhm…” He knew he had to lie. 

“Do you know who?”

“No… they had hoods… I didn’t see…” 

“Okay.” The doctor said. 

“They did a lot to you kid…”

“Do I get to go home?”

“You stay here overnight…. Tomorrow home.”

“Okay…” He said.

“Can...Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yes of course, you have to answer some questions first okay?” He said.

“Mhm…” He sighed. The doctors left Jack alone with the social worker. It was hard to lie. It hurt, he was tired, she wanted to know how he was ALWAYS getting hurt. He got away with the lies again, all for Crutchie. All so he could stay with his little brother.

Jack slept. He was in so much pain. Everything hurt. He woke up to Crutchie in his room. He looked so sad.

“Hey bud-”

“Don’t…” He said. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Did he hurt you?” Jack asked.

“No. Jack this isn’t about-”

“Did he want to?”

“Jack he left me alone.”

“Okay…”

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm..”

“Jack…”

“I am.” He said.

“Okay…”

Snyder came in. Acting nice because a doctor was in the room.

“My poor boy… feeling better?” Snyder said.

“Yes.” He said, almost robotic.

“Lets go kid.” He said. Jack grabbed his crutches, wrist in a cast, he looked horrible. They made it to the parking lot, Jack wincing with almost every movement. 

“You’re not done.” Snyder said darkly. 

“B-But...I…”

“I don’t care.” He said. He drove home yelling at Jack, how he could get in trouble for Jack getting hurt. Jack assured him he lied to the social worker and got away from it. He made Jack sleep. The social worker was coming over. He had to look like he was taking care of Jack. There were even two beds. Something Jack would never ever expect. He was so comfortable for the first time in years. He just slept. He knew this bed wouldnt last, he knew none of this would, but for the moment, he just slept. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ITS BEEN SO LONG :((( writers block and lots of school work will do that to you i guess,,,, but now i have no school so thats good lol. I hope everyone is okay and taking care of themselves!!! I missed you all!!


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was right, nothing lasted. As soon as they got away with it Snyder continued. Jack screamed and begged but refused to cry in front of his brother. The bed didn’t last even a day. He threw Jack into it so hard it broke. Snyder told Crutchie to get out of the apartment. He went to Race’s place for a little while. Jack sobbed. He was in so much pain. Everything hurt. He sobbed. Crutchie was spending the night at Race’s. Snyder finished hurting Jack and got to bed. Knock on the window. Race. Jack just blinked. He came in. 

“Jack-”

“Shh… g..go home… take care of Crutchie.”

“Me being here is taking care of him. Jack… you have to get out of the house.” 

“No I..I can’t…” He said. Race rubbed his back. Jack yelped.

“Jack…”

“It hurts…” tears started rolling. “Racer it hurts so bad.” He sobbed curling into a ball. 

“Jack… please… be safe.... Get out… go with Spot please…”

“I can’t… Race” He sobbed. Race had no idea what to do or say. He just comforted Jack any way he could. His older friend fell asleep, so he laid him down and snuck out the window.

~~~~

Crutchie finally came home. Jack wasn't doing well. There were nights he wouldn't sleep because he was in fear he’d stop breathing. Snyder finally got all his anger from the breakup out, at the cost of Jack. Jack looked absolutely horrible. He felt worse. Crutchie feared for his brother's life, Jack wouldn’t say it but he was too. This was bad. They knew it was. It was a long eight weeks, Snyder covered Jack's bruises with makeup and took him to get his casts off. 

“Good job Jack! All better!” The doctors said once those casts were off. He forced a smile. 

“Thanks doc.” He said and limped out.’

“Kelly?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re limping?”

“Oh… just not used to it off…” 

“Alright? Have a good day Jack.” 

“I will doc.. Thanks…” He said. Snyder took him home. Jack went to shower. He looked in the mirror and got frustrated. He hated how his life turned out, he hated being covered in bruises. He hated not doing enough. He started crying. He needed a cry shower, he was alone. Snyder couldn't call him weak, He didn’t have to be strong for Crutchie. Snyder knocked on the door. 

“Yes sir?”

“Hurry up.”

“Yes sir.” He hurried up his shower and got out. Snyder left him alone until he healed. Then back to school. His grades slipped again. Horribly. Snyder was pissed.

“You were doing so well! What the fuck Kelly!” Snyder screamed. Jack had it. He snapped.

“Maybe because YOU weren’t beating the fucking shit out of me every single fucking day for MONTHS! Maybe because for once this entire time we’ve been with you I felt safe for once! Cause you wouldn't hit me in front of your girlfriend would you!? No! I don’t wanna be fucking blamed for this! You’re the reason I’m fucking up! You’re the reason I have no fucking motivation to try. You’re the reason I’m so drained all the time! Fuck you!” He said. Snyder looked pissed. He just slapped him. No beating. 

“You’re a little shit. You’re fucking worthless. You’re fucking up your life not mine.” He said and made Jack finish his school work. Jacks talking back only got worse. He was proud of it. He got hurt but felt he was protecting himself. His school year wasn't the best but he didn’t care. Snyder said he was going back to real school,not the school he went to, a better one. He said it would give Jack the push he needed. It would make him behave. That scared Jack but it was better than being home with Snyder. 

That night Race called. 

“Hey Jackie!”

“H...Hi?”

“Just feel like I haven't talked to you in a minute…”

“Yeah… yeah been a bit. How’s highschool?”

“Good! I wish I ended up going where you went so you can give me a big brother heads up about teachers…”

“Yeah, lemme guess, you’re being you.”

“Of course.”

“Hey, I got some kinda good news…”

“Yeah?”

“You might get that big brother heads up about teachers.”

“Huh?”

“Well… if I keep it up I can go back to regular school… can’t go back to where I was for um… reasons… teachers will get suspicious ya know?”

“Yeah..”

“But I’d be going where you go!! So I could give you a heads up for junior and senior teachers!”

“Oh my god! Jackie!!”

“Yeah… so what do ya think? Racer and Cowboy versus high school?”

“Racer and Jackie versus the world.” Race said, Jack could hear the smile.

“Yeah bud... Racer and Jackie versus the world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is literally just jack talking back,,, and race taking good care of his big brother and making him happy


	14. Chapter 14

Jack kept trying. He was doing good, his grades were the highest they’ve been in a while. Snyder walked in on Crutchie and Jack just talking to each other.

“Boys. I’m leaving.”

“How long sir?”

“Long enough. Get Conlon to watch you.”

“Oh… okay sir.” Jack said.

**spotty, spiders leaving… we’ll be okay but… can you still check up on us?**

**Spotty:**

**of course jacko spend the night if you need**

**or talk to racer see if you can stay there**

**yeah okay i will**

**thanks**

**Spotty:**

**always**

~~~~~~~~~

Snyder was gone. The boys had each other and they loved it. No yelling, just the boys. Jack loved tickling Crutchie and getting him to giggle. Race would stop by and help tickle his brothers. Jack's favorite was when they’d come together and tickle him. They loved his laugh. Race texted Spot to come too. The boys were watching a movie when Spot came over. 

“Tickle Jack!” Race declared. 

“No!” Jack laughed and ran. Spot grabbed him and tackled him on the couch, just tickling him. Jack, Crutchie and Race were having a sleepover. 

Race asked his foster mom if he could take the boys somewhere. She said yes and told them to be careful. They went out to eat Crutchie and Jack hadn't had this much food in a while.They got to see everyone, Jack felt genuine happiness for the first time in a while. 

“Hey Jackie!! One more thing!” Race said. 

“Okay?”

“Central, all of us, let's go!” He said. 

“Okay!”

“Albie got Spot to get a wiffle ball too so we can play!”

“Okay!” Jack smiled. They ended up having a lot of fun. They made Crutchie the umpire, which he actually enjoyed. Jack was obviously the best. He pitched and got a home run every at bat. Race loved tackling him as soon as Jack touched home, quickly followed by Albert and everyone else joined in. Finally they went home. Jack was covered in mud but he was laughing, Crutchie was too. Jack opened the door. 

Snyder. 

Snyder with his arms crossed looking at Jack. The same Jack who knew being covered in mud was going to get him in trouble. His dimpled smile that Crutchie loved seeing was gone. His laugh was dead. 

“Hi sir… um… didn’t know you’d be home…”

“You, room.” He said to Crutchie. 

“Yes sir.” He said and obeyed. Snyder just looked at Jack.

“Explain. NOW.” He raised his voice. 

“Um… R...Racer...”

“Spit it out.” 

“Race… we slept at his place and we were at central and played ball and…”

“And you thought it would be funny to get all muddy?”

“No sir…”

“Then what.”

“Um…”

“Come here.” He said. Jack slowly went over. Snyder punched him. 

“Shower and meet me in my room.”

“No… please no…”

“Yes.”

“Please… i...it’s been so long please.”

“I know it's been so long." He said with an evil smile. "Shower and my room.”

“Yes sir…” He said fighting back tears. He went to the shower and cried. He tried not to. He tried to be strong.

_It’s okay to cry, it's okay to cry._

_No it’s not. Grow up Kelly. God, mom and dad would be so disappointed. Their big boy crying like a baby, letting some man do whatever he wants to you. You’re an idiot._

He finished up his shower and went to Snyder. Then to his brother who could tell he was shaken up. He hugged him tight and helped him sleep. Jack woke up the next morning. He was more tense around Snyder and tried to stay in he and Crutchies room, drawing a lot. Drawing everything. It helped him. Then Snyder walked in on it. Jack jumped.

“Hand it over.” The man demanded. Jack listened. He watched the man go through his art, growing angrier and angrier. 

“You did this to have some sort of proof?” The man looked at him.

_Shit. No. No that literally wasn’t the point._

“No sir… I swear…”

“You expect me to believe that!?”

_No that's the problem. It makes sense. Just wasn't what I was doing._

“I swear I wasn’t doing that…” He said, leg bouncing. This was bad. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” He said darkly. Snyder grabbed Jack’s hair and twisted causing a hiss of pain from him. He dragged the boy out of the room and into the kitchen. 

“Sit.” He demanded. Jack listened. The man came back with a lighter. Jack’s heart sunk. Snyder handed the lighter and one picture to him. 

“Burn it.” He said. Jack just looked at the items, then at the man. “Do it.” 

He tried not to cry as he did what he was told. He watched all his art burn. Snyder handed him another. 

“No sir… please… please not this one.”

“All of them.”

“Please no… its not you… please its my mom and dad”

“Do it.”

“Please no…”

  
“Kelly!” He shouted. 

“Please… please I swear I won’t draw you. Please I need this one.”

“Burn it.” The man slapped him. 

“Please…”

“Kelly.” He scolded. Jack did it. That's when the tears started. He was so proud of that one, him in his dad's arms, Crutchie in their mothers. They were little and looked so happy, his parents smile, he’s never been prouder of a picture, and there it was, burning right in front of him. Then the next one. Santa Fe with he, Race and Crutchie riding horses. 

“Please…”

“Burn it.”

“But…”

“Burn it.” Jack did what he was told. Finally everything was done. Every picture, every memory, good and bad. Gone.

“Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re not done yet.” 

The beating started. This was bad. All over something that Jack wasn’t even thinking about. He crawled back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night, no dinner, no shower, just stuck in the room. Snyder did come in to say one last thing. 

“Kelly.” He said, Jack sat up. “Look at me.” He demanded. Jack shifted his swollen eyes over. “I don’t want to see that EVER again.”

“Yes sir. I swear I wasn’t gonna-” Slap.

“Bullshit.”

“It was just to-” Slap.

“Enough with the excuses.”

“Yes sir…”

“You’re not even good.”

_Ouch._

“Don’t ever think you’ll make it in life with art. You’re not good.”

_Okay. Point made, thanks._

“Kelly.”

“Yes sir?”

“Say it.”

“Say what sir?”

“You’re not good.”

“Oh…”

“Say it.”

“I’m not good.”

“Keep going.”

“I’ll never be good, I suck. I won’t get anywhere in life by drawing. I’m not good.”

“Right. Go to sleep now.”

“Yes sir…” 

He'd never forget the words, he thought them anyway but hearing them from an adult, even if that adult was Snyder, made him believe everything even more. He fell asleep to Crutchie trying to tell him he's amazing but he just didn't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one sarted off good but,,,, it was a mean one... sorry jack.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack wasn't able to get out of bed much. Race and Spot snuck through the window to check on him, they hated what they were told. The look on his face when he said  _ he  _ had to burn all his art was heartbreaking. They were just attempting to comfort him. WHat made it worse was they knew how innocent Jack was. They knew he wasn’t drawing as “evidence” They knew thats how he expresses his emotions. Now that he was hurt for doing that, he’d be a mess. 

Spot ditched school to come watch Jack and help with homework. Jack was grateful for it but made sure it only happened once. He loved being with Spot and being told someone is proud of him. It was a lot better than being forced to say his art is bad. 

“Spotty?” 

“Yeah Jackie boy?”

“You know how I had to burn everything?”

“Yeah?”

“That wasn’t all…”

“Uh huh, I can tell Jack…”

“No I mean after the beating.”

“Did he-”

“No… not that but he made me say all of my art is bad…”

“Jack… that's not true…” 

“Yeah sure but… just thought I should tell you that too I guess…”

“I love you Jackie… you’re an amazing artist.”

_ No. I’m not. _

“Okay.”

“I mean it Jack.”

“Okay… thanks.” He said finishing up school.

“Um… Spiders gonna be back soon…”

“Yeah… I’ll go. Hey, Jackie I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He gave a smile.

“Love you more.”

“Love you mostest.” 

“Alright Jackie you can win.”

“Perfect. Bye Spotty, please don’t cut again.”

“Sure thing kiddo, last year anyway, then I get my own place and you and Crutchie can stay there as long as you need.”

“Yeah!”

“Get some rest. I love you bye.” He said crawling out and shutting the window. Snyder got back with Crutchie and checked Jack’s work.

“You really want to go back to school don’t you?”

“I guess so sir…”

“I want to see eighty fives.”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t have much time.”

“I know sir.” He said. The man left. Jack smirked, he knew for a fact he could do it and he did. Even Snyder looked somewhat impressed. 

“Fine, you go back to school next year. Don’t flunk.”

“I won’t sir.” He said, and he intended on meaning that.

“I’m serious Kelly. I don’t want under a one hundred on any tests.”

“Yes sir…”

_ That would be harder. _

Jack continued keeping his grades up. He finished sophomore year with an 87 which was so much higher than Snyder expected. 

“Fine. You go back in October.”

“October? But school starts in-”

“I know.” 

“Okay… Yes sir…” He said. 

Snyder was still strict. He wouldn’t let the boys out over the summer. Race would have to sneak in with Spot just to keep contact. Jack still was Snyders punching bag and was forced to do a lot around the house. Snyders new hobby was hardly letting Jack sleep then yelling at him for being tired.

Jack had to clean the entire apartment at three in the morning one time. He wasn’t allowed to sleep beforehand and couldn’t start early. He didn’t know why he was forced to do this but he was. Snyder slept as Jack worked. He fought to keep his eyes open but couldn’t. He fell asleep on the kitchen floor. He woke up to a kick to the stomach at six in the morning. 

“The fuck is wrong with you.”

“I’m sorry sir…”

“Finish.”

“Yes sir.” He said and got back to work. Finally, he finished.

“Was that so hard?”

“Actually? Yes. It was. I’m sixteen. I need sleep. You got this power card over my head and that takes away shit I deserve. Just cause you’re my guardian or whatever doesn't mean you get to treat me like this. I know I’m just a dumbass to you but, I am a person, I am a  _ minor _ . And I need my sleep.. I also need a good and stable home with my brother, but you don’t seem ready for that conversation.” He said without thinking. 

“Kelly, repeat that for me?”

“No thank you sir… sorry sir.”

“I said repeat yourself.”

“I don’t remember everything I said sir.. I’m tired I’m sorry…”

“Fine then. Go to sleep.” He said. Jack went to walk but the man grabbed him. “You’re so fucking stupid.” Jack snapped again. 

“There's another problem! You’re our guardian. You’re our foster dad. You’re supposed to be there to help and support us and give us love! You do anything but that! You fucking suck at this and I hope to GOD as soon as me and Crutchie can get out of here they don’t give you another kid ever again. You don’t call your foster kid stupid.” 

“Why not Kelly? Someone has to tell you the truth. It’s clear your parents never did. Nor did any foster parent before me, they didn’t keep you as long did they though? They got sick of you being stupid so they gave you back. Am I wrong?”

“Yeah.”

  
“How so?”

“We were taken away last time for different reasons… they didn’t wanna give us up. We SHOULD still be there with Race.”

“What about ever home prior to that one. Am I wrong?”

“No sir…”

“So admit it Kelly.”

“I’m a dumbass…”

“Yes you are. And even more of a dumbass for trying to argue with me. Shirt off and lean over the counter.”

“... Yes sir.”

He took the lashing fighting back tears. Snyder didn’t let him go back to sleep after that either. There were going to be a lot of long sleepless nights for him and he knew it was coming. He was not helping his case every time he let out a snarky comment but, he didn’t care. Snyder hurt him but he made himself laugh. He just focused on one thing, school. September. He started school online.

_ Keep the grades up Kelly, you can do it. _

  
  


He made it through a rough mostly sleepless summer and the first month of school that he had to do online. He could go to school. Crutchie gave him a good little brother pep talk.

“Don’t be nervous Jack, you’re gonna be new but… it's a good kinda new. Kids might be mean and judge… trust me I’m used to that, and I know you were too… Jackie please no fighting.”

“I promise.” 

“Good. You’re so smart you’re gonna do awesome. It's gonna be a good first day, you got Race and you’ll make new friends. Both of us are gonna be back in school tomorrow!”

“Yeah… night buddy.”

“Night Ja--” Snyder came in. 

“Kelly come here.”

“Yes sir…” He said following the man to the living room.

“You start school tomorrow. We need to set some rules.”

“Yes sir…”

“No talking about what I do to you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Antonio is the only friend thats allowed to come over.”

“Cause you scare the shit outta him and know he won’t talk.”

“Yes.”

“The only acception is if you somehow manage to get a girlfriend. Which… you won’t.”

“Yes sir.” 

“No telling teachers anything. Guilt them Kelly. You’re a foster kid--”

“I’m not guilt tripping my teachers. I’m not looking for pity in my teachers. If I gotta work hard like everyone else thats fine.”

“Think you can handle that? It’s different than online. And you are an idiot.”

“Yes sir.. I’ll be okay.”

“So, Kelly. I can do this to you--” He punched Jack in the guy causing him to fall to the ground. “And this--” A kick in an already bruised spot. Jack winced. “And you can’t tell anyone about that correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Shirt off.”

“Yes sir.” he obeyed. Snyder hurt him bad. He didn’t want to have to show up on his first day of school in a big hoodie but he had to. He needed to be comfortable. Snyder sent him to bed. 

“You okay Jack?” His little brother asked.

“Yeah buddy… just… I’m gonna need a hoodie… kinda hurt…”

“Okay… hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna be the best person there besides Racer. You can do this!’’

“Yeah Crutchie, I can do this.” He smiled and got himself to sleep with a small hopeful smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddddd done!!! Thank you to everyone whos read this one!!!! it means a lot!!! I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The poor boys are going to have a long terrible few years :((
> 
> Don't be afraid to yell at me or suggest ideas you have!!
> 
> also come bug me on tumblr @then-i-see-you-again !!!


End file.
